What if?
by Vampire-Werewolf-Hybrid
Summary: What if Bella had an older half-sister? What if this sister was also a Quileute shape-shifter but wasn't? What if Bella had twins? Takes place at the end book 2 of Breaking Dawn. What if book 3 never happened? Remake of Sister Lost and Sister Found.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Annabella Swan. I am 19. I am 6' 3'' and have short curly black hair, dark chocolate brown eyes, muscular build and light russet skin. I live in La Push, Washington. I am a shapeshifter but not. I have every aspect of a Quileute shape-shifter except the shape-shifting part. This is the story of my life changing.

I walked out onto to the back steps of the Cullen's house. I sat down next to Jacob. Jacob had his knees pulled up to chest and was crying.

"Jacob is going to be okay," I said. Upstairs I heard Bella's heart beat, a changing heart. Jacob looked up and quickly got up heading inside.

"Jacob, stop," I said. I got up and stood in front of the door.

"Get out of my way."

"No. Jacob, their my niece and nephew." That didn't stop Jacob. He pushed past me. I followed him. He stopped just behind Rosalie and Alice. Rosalie was holding Renesmee up. "You imprinted." I walked out in front of him. "You imprinted on my niece." I grabbed Jacob and pulled him outside. I threw him on the ground. I heard something crack.

"Ow. Why'd you do that?"

"You know you're going to get worse from Bella, if not, Edward."

"I heal."

'Seth. Leah. Go do a border run.'

'Okay,' thought Seth.

"You better come up with a good explanation to Bella. Don't come in." I went inside. I sat down in an armchair.

"Here," said Alice. She sat EJ in my arms and handed me a metal bottle. I fed EJ. He fell asleep in my arms. I started to nod off and before long I was out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

2 days later

Over the past two days nothing much has happen. Jacob, Carlisle, and I managed to talk to Sam about the treaty. We rearranged the treaty a little. Leah imprinted on EJ. That was not a fun adventure between her and I. We walked away each with a broken arm and several broken ribs. Today was the day that Bella was suppose to "wake up."

I held EJ and Rosalie held Renesmee. Jacob was hovering over Renesmee. I sat down on the couch.  
"Jacob back off," I said. "Nothing will happen. No one here will let anything happen." Edward and Bella broke through the tree line. Jacob went outside to see if Bella would be tempted.

"Now I know what everyone has been taking about. Jacob, you really do stink," said Bella. Everyone laughed. Jacob ran inside. He started to hover over Rensemee again. Bella came in. Edward followed right behind her. Bella first saw Renesmee. I could see Jacob getting more on edge every second.

"Okay I think that enough for today," said Jacob.

"Jacob, what's your issue?" asked Bella. I smiled.

"Well Jacob I told you that you better come up with a good explanation," I said. That when Bella handed Rensemee off to Rosalie and grabbed Jacob by the neck. She threw him outside.

"You imprinted on my daughter," said Bella. In her voice was nothing but anger.

"You know I can't control it," said Jacob.

"I've held her once and you think you have some wolfy claim over her." EJ touched my face.

'What's wrong with mom?' he asked.

"Your mother is just mad," I said.

'Leah do you want to tell her about you imprinting?' I asked.

'No I'm good,' she said. 'I will later after she calms down.'

"You think Edward would let me live if I did," said Jacob.

"I'm still debating it," said Edward. I smiled. I heard growling then a snap.

"Seth, I'm sorry," said Bella. I was brought out of the conversation when I felt pain in my finger.  
"You little," I said to EJ. He let go of my finger. There were bite marks on my finger. I saw a shiny silver liquid on the bite mark. "What color is venom?"

"Shiny silver," said Carlisle. Carlisle was working on a arm brace for Seth.

"Bella want to hold your son?" I asked. EJ reached for her. Bella picked him up out of my arms. I started feeling tired. I fell asleep in the chair.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up to it being very quite. The phone rang.

"We are going to need to tell him you didn't make it," said Edward. I heard Jacobs motorcycle take off. I got up and ran after him. I kept him in sight as I ran. He had to be going over 100.

"Jacob," I called. He didn't even look back. When we got to main road I stuck to the forest. The blur of greens and brown blended together. He stopped at Charlie's house.

'No,' I thought. I broke out of the tree line and collided with Jacob.

"You better not," I said.

"There going to leave and Charlie can't deal with the lying anymore," said Jacob. He got up and walked into the forest. In the forest I heard Charlie chopping wood. I quickly got up and followed Jacob.

"Jacob. Annabella. Have you heard anything about Bella?" Charlie asked. Charlie looking older worrying about Bella. I looked at Jacob. I gave him the death glare.

"She's home, doing better, resting," said Jacob.

'Jacob is so getting it later,' I thought.

'What?' though Leah.

'Nothing,' I thought.

"That's great," said Charlie. He sat the axe down and started to walk out of the forest.

"Wait," I said before I could stop myself. Charlie stopped.

"In order for Bella to get better she had to change," said Jacob. Jacob started to get undressed.

"Jacob put your clothes back on," said Charlie.

"I know this is weird. Really weird," said Jacob. Charlie looked at me.

"I'll explain later." Jacob phased into a wolf. Charlie fell to the ground. For once I saw him scared and in all my life I have never seen him scared.

'Jacob, don't give my father a heart attack,' I thought.

'Wolf's out of the bag,' thought Seth

'Shut up, Seth,' I thought. 'Jacob, go tell the Cullen's.' Jacob phased back and got dressed.

"I'll explain," I said. Jacob walked off towards the house. I heard the motorcycle. "So, want to go have lunch?"


End file.
